Happy Easter Gwen Cooper
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: Jack tries to be a little too domestic for Gwen, thus attempting to make her Easter dinner. Gwen decides Jack needs to just be himself, and not try to give her the same Easter’s she’s had in the past. Jack/Gwen


**Title: Happy Easter Gwen cooper**

**Author: doctors gal1792, jack_is_love17**

**Rating: T, for mild sexual content**

**Pairing: Jack/Gwen with references to Gwen/Rhys**

**Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to the BBC, RTD, and all other affiliates. I own nothing, so get that idea out of your head right now. **

**Summary: Jack tries to be a little too domestic for Gwen, thus attempting to make her Easter dinner. Gwen decides Jack needs to just be himself, and not try to give her the same Easter's she's had in the past.**

**Authors Note: This is of course continued from Happy New Year Gwen Cooper, and Happy Valentines Day Gwen Cooper. Reading those previous two one shots would help. Greatly…**

**Even though it's an Easter fic it's not like all….religious orientaed. Even though that is the reason why I stayed away from writing smut in this one (never you worry, there are some make out scenes)…because of my own religious beliefs…I couldn't write smut today. So anyways…I hope you all enjoy this, please review, and let me know what you think!**

**XX**

*Tuesday Night*

"You know I was raised a Catholic?"

Jack looked at Gwen, her head was on his chest, and his arms wrapped around her, "You were?"

Gwen nodded, "Yeah…very strict catholic. I mean my parents have kind of mellowed out in their old age," she answered.

"You definitely don't act catholic," Jack said slowly.

"Well that's a compliment!"

He raised an eyebrow, "If you say so…"

Gwen just smiled and moved her head back to his chest. As she stared at the wall her mind raced through the holiday coming up. Easter…even though they weren't religious at all, Rhys had always made Sunday Roast for that day. Leaving them with enough left over's to feed an army. It was something she was going to miss this year, but she had no regrets. Shortly after the Valentines Day incident, Gwen had confessed her infidelity to Rhys, and she left him.

She was happy that she had, because Jack was waiting for her…with open arms, and they had agreed to give a relationship a go. The rest of the team was completely unaware, well Ianto had his suspicions, but he never voiced them.

XX

*Sunday Evening*

"Jack? I'm back," Gwen called out that night. She had gone to Swansea the night before, stayed with her parents, gone to Sunday Mass and was now back in Cardiff.

The Hub smelt of burnt pot roast.

She slowly headed towards the kitchen to investigate and as she got closer she heard Ianto and Jack arguing. The door was open to vent out the smell and she leaned in the doorway, watching the two men try to get around in the small kitchen.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

They looked up; the shock of seeing Gwen there caused Ianto to drop the pan of burnt meat, what ever meat that was. It was soo charred Gwen couldn't tell.

"Right…it's not what it seems?" Jack said slowly.

"What are you two doing?" Gwen asked.

"Well I was making pot roast for Sunday dinner…and Ianto was helping me…we wound up burning the meat, thus…there is nothing for you to eat," he answered.

Gwen's hand went to her mouth and she began to laugh, "Are you serious? You were trying to make Easter dinner?"

The men looked at each other, "Yeah…"

"Oh you're stupid, you know that?" Gwen asked as she bent down to the ground to pick up the meat, still laughing.

"Um…okay then," Jack said.

"Hey how about you just order Chinese? I think there are some places still open," Ianto suggested.

Ianto managed to get out of the room once Jack nodded an agreement for that idea.

"It's just that…it was kind of a joke, since the other day you said you were raised a catholic. I know Easter is a bit of a big religious holiday and there was something else I thought of…"

Gwen stopped laughing as she set the pan on the counter, "What's that?"

"Well…I remembered last year you were excited on Easter because Rhys made you Easter dinner. Plus…you've talked about it in the past, why you like holidays so much. You would always have a hot meal ready to serve an army waiting for you at home."

Gwen's face dawned into one of realization, "Oh Jack," she said softly.

She pulled him into her arms, "You're not that guy though and I am fine with that." Gwen pulled out of the hug, "You are my get take out with guy…you are not Rhys Williams and you never will be, I don't want you to be him. I just want to get take out with you…yeah I can occasionally cook something…but that is my job in the relationship. That's why I started laughing; just the thought of you trying to make a roast is comical."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

Gwen nodded and kissed him gently on the lips, "Of course I'm sure."

Jack smiled, his lips brushed against hers gently and then down her neck, "I missed you," he whispered against her skin.

"Oh you don't even know how much I missed you," she replied softly.

His tongue brushed against her ear and Gwen let out a moan of ecstasy.

Their lips were against each other in a moment, and Jack was about to start un-buttoning Gwen's blouse. They had forgotten about a certain tea boy who was still in the Hub.

That is until they heard him clearing his throat awkwardly from the doorway.

Jack let go of Gwen, "Ah…Chinese is ordered, it's on its way," Ianto said, keeping his eyes averted from Gwen's exposed breasts.

"Oh…right, thanks," Jack said.

"I'll just be going back to my family now," Ianto said next. He turned and quickly left the Hub.

Gwen giggled as she began to button her blouse back up, "This is why nights spent apart are dangerous, were left acting like hormone driven teenagers when were back together."

Jack just laughed, "I'll get this cleaned up, go relax…"

Gwen nodded slowly, unsure if leaving Jack alone in the kitchen again was so smart. But she left the room and went to put her bags back in their room. She decided to take a brief shower since she hadn't gotten the chance to do so that morning before Mass, and once she was showered Gwen felt ten times better. She slipped on her sweat pants and form fitting tank. For warmth…of sorts, Gwen slipped on her purple silk robe and then walked back to the main part of the Hub.

Jack was in his office, "Food's here," he said.

Gwen went to join him, "Oh I didn't know this was a slumber party," he commented.

Gwen laughed, "With you it's always a slumber party."

They kissed briefly and then Gwen sat down on the sofa in the corner of the room with her bowl of food in hand.

"Figured there must be something on TV," Jack said, joining her with a carton of rice and the control for the television.

This was something they didn't usually do, but it was the little things like eating Chinese and watching television that helped Gwen and Jack keep some sort of normalcy to their relationship.

A channel was running Mars Attacks and they decided with their job, that film would be good for a really great laugh. So in the most domestic way possible, Jack and Gwen ate Chinese, laughed their butts off at the film, munched on the multitudes of chocolate she had been given by her parents, and they wound up falling asleep in each others arms on the sofa.

Gwen was the first to go, but before they were asleep, Jack whispered, "Happy Easter Gwen."

She smiled at him, "Happy Easter Jack."

And Gwen fell asleep…

**XX**

**A/N-**

**Mwah ha ha, another Holiday fic. If I keep this up, I'll be doing good. So I hope you all liked that! It only took me most of the day to write it, but whatever!**

**What did you lot think of the new Doctor Who? I'm not really sure…So anyways…review, and I hope you brits all had a lovely Easter dinner, and for any Yanks out there reading, well I hope you had a nice Easter supper too. (That is if you celebrate ;)**

**Much love, Beccs! ^_^**


End file.
